Love me, Corporal!
by Li-Halo
Summary: The daily happenings of Eren and Levi as a couple. Because people tend to say that love is one of the strongest and most amazing powers the world has to offer. And while Levi refuses to admit, even he knows it's true. Rated M for smut, lemon, PWP, yaoiness. There will also be some SOL chapters, and the occasional fluffy moment. So enjoy !
1. A Corporal and his Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kiyojoin. All characters and assosiation henceforth are related to thier respectful owners.**

Eren was off to do yet another chore on his unending list. Why was it that tuesdays were always jam-packed with chores? In any case, he was simply walking down a stone walkway, secluded from normal use, when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. He wheeled around to come face to face with none other than Lance Corporal Levi, a man that Eren had come to form a sort of relationship with.

Well, it was more of a "friends with benefits" type of thing, but that didn't mean that Eren didn't feel anything for Levi. If anything, Eren was the one who was constantly begging Levi to be allowed to call him his boyfriend.

"C-corporal!" Eren stammered.

"Jaeger," Levi addressed, casually. "I've got a question."

"And… that is?" Eren asked, slowly.

He felt a hand brush over the leather straps on his thigh, and he shivered. "How is your equipment working?" Levi whispered in his ear.

Eren knew where he was going with this, although he wasn't in the mood. Levi was the type of person to force you to become aroused if it meant his own satisfaction in the end. This, Eren accepted, being that he was a submissive person when it came to sex.

"I-It might be faulty… I haven't checked…" Eren said, looking away and blushing furiously.

"Oh?" Levi continued, resting his hand on the strap that ran up his hips. "That could be dangerous."

"Yes… Corporal…"

"Shall we check it, then, Jaeger?" Levi purred.

"A-ah, yes sir…" Eren replied, his face still burning.

"Come," Levi commanded, taking Eren by the hand and tugging him towards him, only to let go of him and begin a brisk pace towards his office.

It was a while to get to the building, and as Eren walked behind Levi's quick pace, he couldn't help but look around at the people gathered in the central square. It was spring, a time when couples were out and about as pairs of lovers. Eren felt distinctly jealous as he watched one such couple hold each other in their arms and kiss.

"Corporal, why can't we do things like that?" Eren asked, innocently.

"I won't have the military see me out and about with another man, much less cuddling and kissing," Levi replied, tersely.

"But… We're-"

"Jaeger," Levi interrupted. "I thought we discussed this. You and I have a relationship strictly built on sex alone, and nothing more."

Eren slumped, visibly. "Yes, Corporal…"

Levi lead Eren through the remainder of the city that it took to reach the massive stone building that he worked through papers and various meetings in. After they entered, it was hallways and doors, rather than the far more interesting layout of the city. He gazed out the window as he walked down hallway after hallway, still catching glimpses of star crossed lovers as he did so.

It only served to make him even more depressed. At this point, Eren had lost whatever spark of lust that had lured him here in the first place. He brought his mind to other things, involving sex. Hopefully, he would be able to get in the mood before they reached wherever they were going. Levi wasn't one for quick sessions, especially when he had to waste a fair amount of time not only finding out where Eren was at the moment, but also tracking him down and bringing him back the enormous distance to his office.

'All this for sex…' Eren thought, miserably. 'Is that all I am to him?'

Still, the sex was good- Not just good, amazing- but every time they went at it, and when it was over, Eren felt less satisfied than before.

Finally, they reached Levi's office, and he opened the door. The minute Eren heard the large door slam behind him, not just close, but actually slam, he knew he was in for one hell of a time. Levi was pissed.

"On your knees, Jaeger."

Eren turned around, and quickly dropped to his knees, out of reflex. It was his least favorite part out of all of this. Maybe he would enjoy it if there wasn't so much pain associated with simply giving a blowjob.

The corporal slipped his leggings below his thighs, releasing what had previously been his only reason for walking faster. Eren found himself transfixed with the sight of his superior's member, thick and long, and a light pink at the tip. He glanced up at his major, who glared back down at him with a cold expression. Eren quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

"What are you waiting for, orders? You should know what to do by now," Levi said, spreading his legs a bit as he rested his back against the stone walls of the office.

Eren brought his hands up and slowly gripped the cock in front of him, holding it up to his mouth as he gave a hesitant lick. He didn't get much of a reaction, so he gently enveloped the tip of Levi's member, remembering to swirl his tongue around it as well. He began to go deeper, taking in what he could of Levi's massive rod.

"Take it deeper," Levi commanded, using his hand to push Eren down. Eren began to gag, but Levi continued to push him further. Eren hardly had a chance to use any of the tongue work he had previously aimed to use. Instead, he placed his palms on the floor, and allowed his corporal to thrust into his mouth. Levi did so for only several seconds before withdrawing his cock from Eren's mouth and straightening up.

"Bend over the desk," He commanded.

"W-What?" Eren coughed, wiping saliva from his chin. "But-"

"Are you disobeying orders, Jaeger? I told you to bend over the desk, did I not?" Levi repeated.

"Y..Yes, Corporal…" Eren sighed.

Eren was still confused. Levi always had him suck him off, and then… Well, then Levi would get undressed and Eren would fuck him. Not the other way around, and certainly not without a blowjob. He slowly padded towards the desk, and put his hands on the wooden surface, leaning down until his chest pressed against the top as well. Eren shuddered as he felt rough hands ghost over his buttocks, and gently tap his side.

"Take off your clothes."

About this time, Eren had realized that Levi was beginning to become serious. His hands were fast and deliberate as they worked around his equipment straps. Levi stood back a bit and watched as his skin was exposed. When his pants were fully off, Levi approached him again, from an angle.

He put a finger in front of Eren's mouth, hopping up to sit on the edge of the desk and crossing his legs. Eren began to suck on his digits, using his tongue in the futile hopes that Levi would change his mind. He didn't want to bottom. Knowing Levi, it would probably end up hurting a lot.

However, when Levi pulled his finger away from Eren's lips, and placed it at Eren's entrance, there wasn't a single thing about him that radiated the usual cold and clinical attitude. In fact, Eren would note it down as something akin to tenderness, if he hadn't been completely clouded by the fact that he was about to be fingered, of all things.

Indeed, when he first digit pressed into his hole, Eren could only put a hand over his mouth. He knew that Levi would want him to be quiet.

"Jaeger, what are you doing?"

Eren looked up at Levi, who seemed to be checking his reaction for any discomfort as the second digit was slipped inside.

"S-s...Sir…?" Eren groaned.

"I want to hear your voice, so take your hand away," Levi told him, rolling his eyes as if it had been obvious.

Eren was shocked beyond words. Every other time they had done things like this, Levi had either gagged him, or threatened to beat him beyond standing if he made too much noise. And now… he was demanding to hear his voice?

"C-corporal… Are you s-sure?" Eren asked, carefully.

Levi's finger was completely buried in Eren's hole as he finished. "Yes," Levi responded.

Eren bit his lip as Levi pulled it out, only remembering to not hold back just as the second finger managed to poke just inside him.

"Agh… C-corporal!" Eren panted.

"Does it hurt?" Levi asked.

"F-feels… weird…" Eren gasped, bucking up against the desk.

"Relax. If you don't, it'll begin to hurt, Eren."

"Eren?"

"Is there a problem with your name?"

"Y-You… never say my first name…"

"Mm," Levi hummed. "Well, I've started saying it, so get used to it."

Eren nodded, swiftly, and braced himself against the desk as Levi added his second finger. He moaned, quietly, as Levi began to scissor his fingers inside him, attempting to loosen him up before he tried to fuck him.

"Sir… Corporal Levi, sir… I… You can put it in...now…" Eren managed, lightly.

"I'd rather not, Eren. I can tell you're still uncomfortable," Levi clucked, thrusting his fingers in a bit harder. Eren tensed up, and grit his teeth in response.

Corporal Levi wasn't acting like himself. Levi was almost being… intimate towards him. Like a hunter, with a silky smooth voice, lulling a trapped animal into calmness during it's last moments. Normally, he would have pounced the minute he stripped- forget the fingering, forget the foreplay! So why now, of all times? What was making Eren's beloved corporal act as such?

"S-sir, it's fine!" Eren insisted. "P-please just…"

"I'm not going to do that yet, Eren," Levi refused.

"Please… Corporal…" Eren begged.

"What's wrong with you? It's going to hurt if I try, now," Levi told him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Eren cried, shrilly.

Levi pulled out his fingers and crossed his arms. "Eren, what's going on?"

"I don't know, why don't you try telling me, huh?"

"Because I don't know what you're talking about, damn it!"

"Stop playing with me!" Eren yelled. "Something's wrong with you!"

"Come again?!"

"You're not acting like you usually do!" Eren continued. "First, you don't even make me finish sucking you off, then you start calling me by my first name, and… And then when I tell you to fuck me... you- you-"

Levi grabbed the back of Eren's collar and forced him to get up to face him. He let go of him, only to hold the front of his shirt, and pull him close to him.

"Eren, calm down."

"See? There you go again, acting all tender! Just be rough with me, corporal! Violate me, touch me, beat me, give me orders! I'll do anything, so-"

"Are you an idiot, Eren?" Levi interrupted, coldly. "I thought even someone like you would understand."

"Understand what?" Eren shot back. "That something's wrong with how you're acting?"

Levi rolled his eyes again. "I'm not good at expressing it."

In an instant, Levi's lips were pressed against his, in a chaste, closed kiss. Eren made a sound, but Levi held them together with the edge of Eren's coat that he managed to cling on to. Eren put his hand over Levi's and tried to take his off, but Levi's grip was too strong. When Levi finally broke the kiss, Eren leaned back, wiping his mouth with a bitter expression.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, kissing me like it means nothing?" Eren hissed.

"I told you, I'm not good at expressing it, Eren," Levi told him, sternly. Then, his tone softened.

"I… think I… want more than sex, but I didn't want to say it, so I…" He sighed. "I didn't tell you, and I thought you probably wouldn't complain if I acted how I really wanted, because you were the one who wanted a real relationship in the first place…"

"So… you want…" Eren looked at his corporal, who was now blushing, and facing the wall, with his sleeve over his mouth. "But I thought you said-"

"It only just occured to me," Levi added. "And I didn't want to act cold, or apathetic towards you, anymore."

Eren was silent. They both were, until Levi opened his mouth to say something, and Eren cut him off by flipping him onto the desk. He leaned above Levi's face, a displeased look on his face.

"Eren, I-"

"I love you, Corporal."

There was a small silence again. Levi's eyes widened. He hadn't meant it that way… did he? Just caring for someone you occasionally had sex with… Wanting to be with them… That… wasn't love, right? Because if it was… Then… He really did love Eren.

Did he? Eren was hot-headed, and arrogant sometimes, but… He was determined. As he closed his eyes for a brief second, Levi could imagine laying in those arms for all eternity, simply basking in warmth. It was a good feeling, something that Levi had never felt before.

He used to place his good feelings on money, fortune. And here he was, betting it all away on some child. He almost had to laugh at himself, but he knew it would be a pointless show. Because…

"I… love you too, Eren," Levi whispered.

"Really?!" Eren gasped, grabbing Levi's shirt in shock.

"Yes…" Levi mouthed, quite surprised himself. "I love you."

It was a weird sentence to get out. Levi had never felt this much emotion in his entire life, and that quite something, especially through years of hardships that compiled into a whole list of grievances. Eren was ecstatic. He finally had his captain, who he had loved ever since his first word with him… And now, to have shared feelings… It was almost too much for him to bear.

"I love you corporal!" Eren said, again, hugging the shorter man underneath him on the desk. Levi patted him on the back as he repeated it again and again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Eren," Levi said, once he felt is was appropriate. "You're pressing against…"

Eren got up, still only straddling the corporal. Levi's face was bright red, and Eren's was no better.

"We didn't finish, did we?" Eren stated, more than asked.

"No, we didn't."

"Do you want to pick up where we left off?" Eren suggested, a bit uncomfortably.

"I think I should probably-"

"Corporal, I'll do anything!" Eren exclaimed. "Give me a command!"

"I was about to say that I'd better bottom, today," Levi deadpanned. "But if you really want to…"

"Yes… Yes, sir!" Eren huffed, stripping off his shirt.

"You don't have to call me 'Corporal', or 'sir' anymore. Aren't I calling you by your first name?"

"Ah, yes sir! Um, Levi-san!"

"Without the honorific, Eren."

"Le...vi…?"

"Excellent, you can say my name, properly… idiot…" Levi sighed, a small grin on his face.

"... That was cruel, Levi."

"Mm. Please stop messing around and do it, Eren."

Eren looked up at the ceiling. "Don't you think you'd better do it for me? I've never done this before."

Levi got up. "Very well. Are you going to do it on your back, or your stomach?"

Eren rolled over to face him, spreading his legs slightly and propping himself up on his elbows. "Back," He replied, smiling. "I wanna look at you when we're doing it."

Levi pulled his pants back down below his pole and lined himself up with Eren's hole. Eren bit his lip at the odd sensation, not completely okay with the idea, but willing to do anything that Levi so commanded of him.

"It's going to hurt," Levi told him. "And you might bleed."

"I know," Eren murmured. "Do it."

"Are you sure?" Levi asked.

"I'm sure," Eren said back, wiggling a bit.

Levi had to lean in to Eren in order to push the tip in, being that the desk was higher than needed, however Eren felt it, immediately. He tensed up, and Levi stopped.

"What did I say? Relax," Levi told him, again. "Or we won't get anywhere."

"I c-can't… It's too big…" Eren whimpered.

"I won't be able to do this if you don't relax."

Eren did as best as he could to relax at this point, but it was still difficult. Slight the fact that he felt as if he were being ripped in half. Why did Levi have to be so damn big?! Regardless, Eren felt himself loosen up, and Levi sighed as Eren made another pathetic sound.

"It didn't hurt that much for me, you know."

"I'm not as big as you!"

Levi pushed in another inch, without conflict, but then when he finally fit all of himself in, Eren finally let out a shaky breath.

"It hurts…" He moaned.

"Probably, yes," Levi nodded, hardly merciful.

There was yet another silence as he adjusted to Levi's member inside him, making small sounds of discomfort as he got used to it. Finally, he looked back at Levi, exhaling. "Y-You can start, now…"

Levi began with a slow thrust, bringing himself out and then all the way back inside his partner. His grip on the desk intensified as he squeezed his eyes shut. Levi continued. As long as he found that spot inside the younger teenager, he was sure that any pain would quickly be forgotten.

He began a slow rhythm, something as slow as to give time for Eren to become even more accustomed to bottoming. Eren gasped, and groaned, and eventually settled for simply watching as Levi thrusted into him over and over.

"Are you okay?" Levi would ask, periodically. Then, Eren would say something along the lines of, "Yeah, keep going."

Soon after Eren adjusted, he found a weird feeling coursing through him on every pump. Pleasure would shoot through his entire body, beginning at a weak spark, and then spiraling into a huge thundershock of an inescapable pleasure. Eren felt as if he could barely contain it all.

"Eren, you're dripping everywhere…"

There was that voice again. Levi's hard, commanding voice, the voice that Levi used to tease him. Eren looked down, finding that white drops of precum were slipping down the side of his cock. Eren brought his hand down, closing around his member and giving an experimental thrust as Levi began to move faster.

"Eren…" Levi groaned.

"L-Levi…! Ngh…" Eren moaned.

"It doesn't… hurt, anymore?" Levi asked, thrusting harder into the teenager on the desk.

Eren's eyes opened, slightly. "Mm- Ah! N-no… Hah…"

"Listen to yourself," Levi said, smirking.

"C-can't- Nn! H-help it!" Eren sobbed.

Eren's eyes were half-closed in pleasure, as Levi pounded into him. Eren's grip on the desk began to slide, and the desk began to wiggle under them. They continued like this for a while until he switched his angle, suddenly, and Eren cried out louder than before.

"Does that spot feel good?" Levi asked.

"R-right there! Ah!" Eren sobbed.

Eventually, Eren began to moan a little bit louder, mixing Levi's name into his heated mantra. Levi nearly came on impact. Who knew the kid could sound like that when he screaming your name?

"L-Levi! Ah! Levi!" Eren panted. "Fuck… I-I'm…so close…"

Levi was silent, knowing full well that Eren would most likely cum soon, and that they would probably have to sit through yet another refractory period as Eren got it together and recovered enough to fuck again.

Eren could only remain vocal for another 5 seconds before he could feel himself slipping, and he came, spilling sticky, white ropes of semen over his stomach and chest. Levi persisted, putting his hands on Eren's hips and slamming into him as hard and as fast as possible.

The taller boy's expression went to pure ecstasy as his commanding officer rammed him. His breaths came as quaking gasps, and every word he uttered was elongated, filled to the brim with pleasure. Levi could feel Eren tighten around him, and he felt his release creep up on him.

"Eren… I'm going to…"

Levi didn't even finish before he blew his load, shooting thick ropes of cum inside Eren's hole before pulling out, with a wet pop! Eren shivered as semen leaked out of his hole and dripped to the floor.

"We made a mess, again…" Levi sighed, tapping his foot in a desperate attempt to keep his cool.

Eren laughed, sitting up. "Guess we better start cleaning, right? And then we can head into the showers."

Levi twitched, visibly. "I can't clean looking like this…"

Eren backed up. "Then… a shower, first?"

They were almost at a conclusion when the door burst open, revealing (our very favorite) Connie and Sasha, who seemed to be distressed about something or other.

"Lev- Whoa, there," Connie began, putting his hands up.

Sasha was silent, her mouth stretched in horror.

They both turned to leave at the same time, but Levi quickly spoke up. "Now, now, children…" He whispered, ominously. "We wouldn't want this to get out into military command, would we?"

"N-n-no sir!" The two stammered.

"Good, obedient, children. Report back to the courtroom. Eren and I will be there shortly," Levi commanded.

Sasha and Connied began to march away, stiffly, as if they were windup soldiers.

Levi sighed, as well. "Then, let's get this cleaned up. I don't want to be late." Eren completely overlooked Sasha and Connie, and rested his chin on his knees as he tucked them into his chest.

"Levi?" Eren called out, and Levi began to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Um… I love you!" Eren smiled.

"I love you too," Levi replied, turning around.

Because he wouldn't let Eren see it, but there was a smile on his face as well.

**A/N: It's, like…*checks clock* 3 in the fucking morning, like, no. I feel like a little kid, again. "I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not tired!" Hahahah, I love you all so much! This is why I do it.**

**But guess who's over here? Lancey-kins~! I love him so damn much. Lancey, Lancey-kiiins~!**

**Oh, back it up, he wants to play Hitori Kakurenbo. TT^TT I DON'T WANNA DIE, GUYS!**

**And certainly not with a damn teddy bear who we seemed to have named, "Mrs. Everlou the second". That shit would be crazy. And that fucking bear did NOT look attractive with fucking red fucking thread all over the fucking place, cuz not a damn one of us can fucking sew, SHIT I DON'T WANNA DIE.**

**W-Waaaaaaaah, it's starting! WE ALREADY PUT HIM IN THE TUB!**

**-Signed out by Lancey-kins himself**


	2. Topping and Bottoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kiyojoin. All characters and assosiation henceforth are related to thier respectful owners.**

Lance Corporal Levi was a man of reason. He fiercely defended the arts of discipline as the only support of his position in the military. His record was impeccable, and his sense of cleanliness was… obsessive, to say the least. He took the lemons life gave him, turned them into apple juice, and left the world wondering just how the hell he did it.

And that was why corporal-

"Corporal Levi, sir? Corporal!"

Levi mumbled something that sounded to be, "Whatcha 'bout?"

"Sir?" Eren repeated.

"Eren," Levi hissed. "I am trying to sleep."

"Sir, we're in the middle of a meeting, please wake up..." Eren murmured, apologetically.

The members of the meeting previously immersed in discussion turned away from him with disdainful expressions. Eren leaned down next to him and whispered, "Just a little longer, Levi."

Then, Eren went back to his seat across the table from the him, half-running around the entire length of the long, wooden desk. The meeting continued as normal. Levi found himself detached from what was being discussed, and what he said usually had little to no relevance to the subject. Even when it did, and he made a proposal of some sort, his input would immediately be torn down by another obnoxious member of the council.

He would glare at Eren at this point, who would just point to the clock, and slump back in his chair.

By the time the meeting adjourned, both Levi and Eren were mentally exhausted. They had to take a carriage the short way home, and the ride was mainly silent, both having wasted their ability to talk with presenting ideas at the conference. To be honest, neither knew nor cared about what the meeting was about in the first place.

"Waste of time," Levi murmured.

"Yup."

There was silence, aside from the background noise that the carriage made as it rolled along the stone-paved roads of the town. Levi felt himself drifting off, again.

"How tired are you?" Eren asked, slight surprise in his voice. "You were asleep at the meeting, too."

"Because we stayed up all night having sex," Levi yawned, resting his head against the side of the carriage. "And then I had to sort through more papers."

"You should've waited to fix them, then. I could've helped," Eren suggested, crossing his arms as he stared out the window.

"I didn't want to wake you up," Levi sniffed. "Be grateful that I let you sleep."

"You know, I'd rather you wake me up than be so tired that you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'd rather you stay asleep so I can keep from having my papers messed up with 'help' from someone like you, if you can even call it that."

"Y-You don't mean that! Next time, wake me up!" Eren insisted.

"I wanted to watch you sleeping again. You actually looked peaceful, for once," Levi commented, tapping his foot on the floor of the carriage.

Eren looked away, pouting. "Don't stare at me when I sleep, pervert."

"I'm simply observing something that belongs to me," Levi rephrased, grinning to himself.

"Who belongs to whom, sir? Because I believe it was you who was screaming my name last night."

"May I remind you that you bottomed at least four times that night, and you could only coherently beg me to go harder."

"I-I didn't do that-!"

"A-Ah, Levi~ Harder~! Harder, Corporal Levi, sir~!- does that not ring any bells, Jaeger?"

"I don't remember that, either!"

"Maybe we should invest in a better gag, then, seeing as you managed to shatter the one we bought last saturday."

Eren put a hand up to his face. "Ugh, that was horrible… Oh, wait! I wanted to ask this. How did you manage to buy something like that without anyone recognizing you?"

"I didn't buy it, I had someone purchase it for me," Levi said, plainly.

"Who?"

"..."

"Levi?!"

"Christa," Levi replied. "I got Christa to do it…"

At this, Levi turned to the side, and began quaking. Eren was in shock. "Christa?! I can't believe you! That poor, little blonde girl?!" He demanded.

"I sent Ymir with her, who seemed more than eager, to be honest. I daresay she was thrilled to show her the insides of a sex store."

"Oh, Ymir…" Eren chuckled, leaning against the rim of the window.

"Yes, Ymir and Christa, under official military orders to secure a ball-gag effective immediately…"

"Yes, well, the other day I would've asked Ackerman to go to the same store to purchase a… a goddamn… goddamn…"

"Calm down, Levi."

"I'm calm."

"Calm. Down."

"Ah, well, I don't to associate with her any more than I have to. She obviously doesn't know about us," Levi sighed, in defeat. "Or she'd take you away from me."

Eren crossed his legs, finding a lull in the conversation.

"How far away are we? I feel like it's taking longer than it should…"

"Ah, I'm beginning to recognize some of this. We're maybe… halfway there?" He estimated.

Another silence ensued.

"I've been meaning to ask, but do you have any sort of sexual fetish, or anything of the sort?"

"Come again?" Eren asked, knowing full well what Levi was asking.

"Something that gets you off, idiot."

"A-ah," He laughed, nervously.

He started to think about it. Levi wasn't one to ask for meaningless information, so a question like this would probably come up in bed later. So he sat back, and thought of what he liked, things that seemed interesting, and pretty much anything he would ever try.

"Sometimes I fantasize about doing it in public…" He admitted, suddenly. "Like, somewhere where just anyone could walk in on us…"

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"There's also when I'm at home, and you're all sore and I get to give you a massage, and then when we do it right after, it's really slow. Rough sex is good too, but sensual sex is just as good, to me, you know? It feels comfortable," Eren decided.

Levi seemed to be thinking very hard about something as Eren watched him.

"What about you?" He asked.

Levi looked up. "Oh, nothing we haven't already done. But…" He grinned, evilly. "Maybe I did something in your sleep, Eren.

"L-Levi?!"

"I wouldn't do anything like that while you were sleeping, Eren, don't suddenly become worried."

"Ah, really…"

By the time the cart stopped in front of the military office building, both were back to their normal selves, without even noticing it.

The walk to Levi's room was quicker than usual, due to the fact that they had the cart driver stop at the side of the building, on the side that Levi's office was they reach his room, Eren sighed, and fell back onto the bed. Levi tossed both of their coats onto the empty writing desk next to the bed, and collapsed next to the chestnut- haired teenager.

"That was exhausting. I'm only just realizing it," Eren exhaled.

"Are you too tired to have se-"

"Sex?! Who's bottoming?! Am I topping?!"

"Do you want to-"

"Yes!" Eren exclaimed.

"Good god, Eren… If you were any more desperate, you'd be jumping me in the hallways…" Levi criticized.

"If I want something like this, isn't it correct to tell you? Besides, you're almost always horny, so it's not as if you don't want it too." Eren got up on his hands and knees, leaning over Levi's body as Levi squeezed his thighs together.

"Rough or gentle?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Mm," Eren hummed, reaching for Levi's collar. His shirt was slowly peeled away, along with his pants and undershirt, leaving Levi completely naked.

"Take off your clothes, too…" Levi said, evenly.

Eren did as he was told, quickly throwing the fabric into the corner of the room. Murmuring quiet nothings, he lowered his head and dragged his tongue over Levi's chest, tracing a circle around his nipple before sucking, delicately.

He could feel Levi's gaze pressed against his actions, something that always served to embarrass him.

"Y-You're staring, again…" Eren mumbled.

"Just keep going…"

Eren continued to brush his tongue over Levi's skin, lowering over his stomach, and then slipping his hands under Levi's long, pale thighs to pull them apart before beginning to take in his member. Levi sighed upon contact and lazily put a hand on top of Eren's head as the younger of the two began to blow him in earnest. As he sucked, and licked, and thrust over every inch he could fit, recurring thoughts bubbled in his mind.

'Levi's calm, today...' He thought to himself, humming again. Levi arched his back as the vibrations coursed through him. Eren tried humming again, with the same reaction. Levi's grip on his head tightened through his hair.

Eren took Levi in to the hilt of his huge rod, and continued to half-speak, as his tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

"E-Eren!" Levi gasped.

Eren kept going. He was briefly surprised when a sugary flavor permeated his mouth, and he nearly spit it out.

"Mm… Why did you stop?" Levi complained, thrusting his hips up.

Eren got up, and quickly pressed his lips to Levi's, slipping his tongue into the dark-haired male's mouth, and sharing what flavor he had tasted.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "It's sweet."

Eren looked at him. "It's not that sweet, usually."

"I was eating apples during the intermission, Eren…"

"Ah, I see. That sweetens semen?"

"Yes it does, now stop complaining and please get back on your knees," Levi growled. "I was so fucking close…"

Eren grinned. It felt nice to know that someone stuck on a permanent high horse could lower himself for someone like Eren. Rather, the privilege elated him. To know that he was the only one who got to see Levi's expression change this drastic, beyond a mere frown, or even a slight grin.

Eren got back down and continued to suck. He could tell that Levi was really close to finished by how tense he was getting, and how his grip on the sheets tightened, threatening to tear.

"Fuck… Eren…" Levi groaned.

His hips bucked up into Eren's mouth, and with a small twitch, Levi came into his mouth. Eren took his pole out, as Levi released. A copious amount of sticky, white syrup spurted onto his face and in his mouth. Eren blinked, wiping cum from his cheek with a finger as he looked up at Levi. He very nearly came again, just seeing the mess he had made with Eren, and how the brunette looked oh-so-innocently back at him, licking his fingers. It wasn't a bad taste at all.

"Levi?" Eren said, smirking.

"Don't play coy with me…" Levi breathed. "Get up here and fuck me."

"As you wish, cor-po-ral~" Erin mewed, playfully.

His member had been hard and aching throughout the entire process. He would've jacked off, but he was afraid that it would either disturb his concentration on making Levi cum, or Levi would forbid it. He lined himself up with his corporal's hole, and hesitantly bottomed out in his official.

"Hurry up and do it harder!" Levi demanded.

Eren nodded, and began to go as hard as he possibly can. A pleasure-filled cry escaped from the general, who had already begun to brace himself as Eren thrusted into his tight, warm hole.

"Ah- Levi…" Eren gasped.

Levi couldn't even respond to this. He had his hand over his mouth, utterly refusing to give into Eren's petty needs. Eren reached in front of him and pried away his hand as best as he could without stopping.

"I want to hear you, Levi. You made me do it, too, so use your voice, no matter how embarrassing it is," Eren told him, soothingly.

Levi turned bright red. "I-I-I refuse-!"

Eren placed his hands on Levi's hips, and used them for leverage as he went even quicker. Levi cried out, and clung to the bedsheets, twisting his hands into the fabric as Eren pounded him. Bliss flowed through his body. He reached down to jerk off his own member while Eren fucked him, but was cut short by Eren's hand.

"Please, Levi?"

"I-I said no.."

"Levi…"

Levi looked away, grimacing slightly. "Fine, I'll.. be louder..."

he started off lightly, moaning as quietly as he could. To speed things up, Eren reached his hand down and began to pump Levi's member with his right hand. Levi lost it. His mouth fell wide open, and he began to scream obscenities and jumbled phrases of pleasure as Eren continued to please him.

"E-Eren! Eren!" Levi moaned. "Ngh!"

"I do believe that makes you my bitch this time,"

"Ah!" Levi's already red face turned an even deeper shade of red, in shame. "Mm… D-Don't say… that…"

"Say it. I want to hear you say that you belong to me, now," Eren cooed.

"I-I…"

"Well?" He urged.

"I… I… belong to you… Ah!…" Levi uttered.

"I couldn't hear you. Say it again," Eren whispered.

"E-Eren! I belong… to Eren… Jaeger..." Levi gasped.

"Good boy…" Eren praised, leaning in and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Eren! S-So close…" he managed.

Eren was first, unannounced as he exploded inside Levi, spurting rope after rope of thick semen inside of him. Levi followed close behind, spilling his cum onto his stomach and waist.

Eren pulled out, and dabbed his tongue into the cum on Levi's stomach, causing the older male to shudder. Eren lowered himself, taking Levi's thighs and raising them over his shoulders as he kneeled in front of him.

"Ah- Eren!" Levi choked. "S-Sto-"

Eren gave him a devious smile in return, and poked his tongue out, lapping up the gooey mess that had begun to ooze out of his hole, lightly brushing the creamy substance onto his tongue as if it were ice cream.

"I-Idiot, that's filthy…" Levi moaned, quietly.

"You're getting hard again, so don't try to tell me."

Levi whimpered as Eren continued to stroke at his entrance with his tongue. Eren moved in closer, pressed his mouth against Levi's hole, and began to suck , earning a mewl from his dark-haired lover.

"That was adorable…" Eren crowed, pulling away and licking his lips.

"Shut up," Levi whispered.

"I will," Eren promised, continuing his ministrations.

Levi looked away, and raised his hips a bit higher, giving Eren better access to his entrance. Eren's tongue pressed hot against his skin. It was like pouring warm water over your skin in winter. Eren worked dutifully, even slipping his tongue inside occasionally, to Levi's distaste.

"It feels… so… wierd…" Levi would complain. Eren would smirk, and continue, and then Levi would continue to moan.

Finally, Eren stopped.

"You said you wanted to top?"

"We could've just done that in the first place! Don't mess around with all that unnecessary shit," Levi hissed.

"It wasn't unnecessary if you enjoyed it," Eren murmured, leaning in seductively. "And I know that you did."

"I-Idiot-! Hands and knees, immediately!" Levi demanded.

Eren got up, and quickly turned around, on his hands and knees. He leaned into a pile of pillows, grabbing an armful of them and resting his chin on his arms. "Whenever you're ready," Eren purred, wiggling his butt as Levi got on his knees as well.

Levi couldn't help but be slightly irked by the fact that Eren still managed to remain arrogant during a time like this. Well, He thought. We can change that, can't we?

Without hesitation, Levi lined himself up and quickly jammed his cock inside Eren's heat. He winced, and increased his grip on the pillows as Levi immediately began to fuck him as fast and as hard as Eren had done to him.

"You're going fast t-today…" He commented, grimacing as Levi continued to pound into him.

"Of course, I'm upset with you."

"T-Then it's m-more of.. a punishment… sir… ah…"

"Obviously," Levi snorted. "You want me to be more gentle?"

"A-Ah, Levi, Sir… N-No, go harder…" Eren panted.

"I'll stop right now, Jaeger. If you want me to do something, say it properly, otherwise I won't know."

"Don't stop!" Eren groaned. "Ngh… Please, harder! Go harder!"

Levi stopped, completely. Eren was still grinding his hips back, but then Levi placed his hands on Eren's hips and held still. Eren grit his teeth in frustration, and glared at Levi. "Please…"

"Please what?" Levi repeated, simply.

"Please fuck me as hard as you can, Levi, sir..." Eren whimpered.

He began a slow rhythm, working up the tempo until he was slamming into the younger boy, even faster than Eren had at this point.

"Ah, Levi! Yes- ah!" Eren screamed. "Harder! Go harder!"

"You always... sound... so slutty in bed."

"W-Wha- ahh! Mm, more! Nngh, keep going!" He begged, interrupted halfway through protesting.

It dragged on to the point that Levi was at the point of slowing down and asking Eren if he needed a break. To be honest, Eren was so tense with clinging to the bedsheets and screaming incantations of bliss that Levi hardly wanted to stop, and yet he knew that he should at least offer.

"Do you want me to slow down for a while?" Levi panted, automatically slowing in response.

Eren shook his head. "Please… Ah, more! Don't you dare stop!"

Levi only went harder, then. "Are you at least close?"

"Are you- ahh!- waiting for - MM, harder!- something?"

"No. Right, then, I'll continue."

At one particularly hard thrust, Eren's vision suddenly spotted itself with white, and he screamed out, arching his back as Levi continued to aim for that area.

"C-Close, Levi!"

Levi sighed in relief. Any longer, and he would've actually cum. And he couldn't have that, not when Eren was still being arrogant! He hadn't taught him a lesson, yet. So, he pulled out, and stood back as Eren finally realized his lack of pleasure.

"Levi…" He whined. "I was so close!"

"Turn around," Levi replied, in a deep voice.

Eren did as he was told, instinctively spreading his legs as Levi gazed over his body. At this, Eren blushed, and attempted to close his legs. He was stopped by Levi, whose hands had ghosted over his thigh until they began to cup his arousal.

"Touch yourself, Eren," Levi breathed, huskily.

"Yes, sir…" Eren gulped, bringing his hand down to wrap around his own length. He hesitantly began to stroke himself, moaning softly. There was a sharp intake of air when his thumb slid over the tip. Levi watched, his stare both fixated and lustful. Eren couldn't bring himself to meet eyes with his corporal. It was just too much…

"Ah… Mm…"

"If you cum, I'll kill you," Levi told him, plainly. Even as he said so, he reached for his own cock and hastily began to jerk off as he watched Eren do the same.

"L-Levi-san…"

The sounds of their heated self-pleasure drifted, as much as Levi would hate to admit. Even he noticed how Eren's voice bounced off the walls, shaking through his body before silently leaving him with a sensation he would chalk up to pleasure, if he hadn't noticed Eren's state sooner.

"Does it feel good?" He asked, a visible grin plastered to his face.

Eren managed to nod, his breath coming in short gasps as he continued to pleasure himself. Levi stared at him, raking his eyes over his body, greedily. Everything about him was his… It was a thought that sent chills down his spine. Eren's face as he desperately staved off yet another orgasm set him off, and he came again, this time accidentally smearing it onto his hands, and thigh.

"S-Sir!" Eren asserted, anxiously.

"It's only been a couple of seconds, Eren, I didn't forget about you," Levi exhaled, stepping towards him.

Eren sighed as Levi moved his hand away and replaced it with his own, quickly instituting a rough, fast pace. Eren gasped as Levi poked his tongue out of his mouth and carefully ran it along the head of his cock. Eren came on the spot, overcome by the sly look Levi had as he performed the single act. Levi pulled away, grinning as he

"I'm done…" Eren huffed, falling back onto the bed.

"Are you?" Levi asked, surprised. "Really?"

"The fact that you can- ah nevermind. Go to sleep, Levi."

"But I'm still horny."

"Jerk off, or something."

"I just did!"

"Then, do it again, I'm going to sleep…"

Levi eventually joined Eren, throwing an arm over the half-asleep teenager. "Eren… I still can't believe we do things like this. Even when you're underaged..."

"Your choice," Eren yawned. "Not mine!"

"Was it?"

"You seem to be really forgetful today, Levi. I may have agreed to it, but you were the one who confessed first. It was really surprising… Ah, are you saying you don't remember any of it?"

Levi drew a blank. "No, enlighten me."

Eren took a deep breath, and began.

**A/N: Guesssssss who's tired and going to have to drink about 9 cups of coffee to stay awake tommorow? Hope you're happy.**

**... Kidding. I do it cuz I love you guys!**


	3. Update

**Hello, everyone. This is Li-chan speaking. This is a quick update note, for your benefit, ok? To start with, I'm alive and well, don't worry. As for the next chapter of the fic, I've just started working on it. It will be posted as fast as possible.**

**I plan on making it a longer fluff fic, with more romantic sex at the end, with different positions and such... Hm... I'm so far into the planning stage... The draft is well on it's way as well. It looks like everything is going just fine on this end. Watch out for the next chapter, everyone!**

**With love and wishes,**

**Li-chan**


End file.
